


Roles Reversed

by ScottishSapphic



Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic
Summary: MC tying up Vivienne, a prompt I wrote for tumblr.
Relationships: Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Roles Reversed

MC was standing at the side of the bed having just finished the knots on the silken ties, a pang or nervousness erupted throughout her body as she watched a naked Vivienne test the bonds. 

This was new, when Vivienne suggested MC tie her up she almost fell off her chair now here she was about to try to do what her girlfriend was so masterful at and she really didn’t want to disappoint her.

She couldn’t wallow in her thoughts for long as Vivienne decided in that moment, quite deliberately MC was sure, to arch her back as as stretched, her breasts rising and falling slowly. 

MC’s mouth instantly watered and she threw Vivienne a glare, she was supposed to be in charge. Vivienne smirked but MC saw some tension in her eyes, she didn’t give up control easily, being vulnerable like this was something she hadn’t done before.

So MC started out slow partly because she wanted to make sure Vivienne was comfortable and partly to tease her girlfriend, she wouldn’t get many opportunities to do so.

She straddled Vivienne’s waist, letting her weight settle as she stared into her girlfriend eyes. Then she surged forward and took Vivienne’s lips with her own, the kiss drove any remaining insecurities from her mind.

MC watched Vivienne crane her neck to follow as pulled back before she slipped downward, she alternated gentle licks and soft bites down her neck to her collarbones. 

MC took her time exploring soft skin, Vivienne was already writhing beneath her.

“MC!” Vivienne groaned as she traced a slow pattern around her breasts, her girlfriend was straining against her bonds now.

MC lowered her mouth to them, grazing her teeth and flicking her tongue against her nipple before sucking on it gently, her hand kneading the other breast.

MC glanced up at Vivienne, her lower lip was caught in her teeth, a slight sheen of sweat coated her skin. She clamped her thighs together, seeing her girlfriend like that had her own core throbbing but it wasn’t about her tonight.

Keeping the slow pace she moved down Vivienne’s stomach, kissing and licking over ever inch of skin she could reach. Knowing her girlfriend as well as she does she let her fingers roam to where Vivienne would writhe even more. 

She stopped just before her mouth reached the apex of her thighs, fingers running through soft curls and she waited.

She would get a please out of Vivienne before the night was through. She dipped her head letting her hit breath wash over her core but not touching. She was wet, really wet.

“What are you doing?” Vivienne snapped, lifting her head to glare at MC, straining against her bonds. 

“What’s the magic word?”

Vivienne groaned and let her head drop, her jaw set. MC lifted Vivienne’s legs over her shoulders then started kissing her thighs, sucking a mark as her fingers continued dancing through her girlfriends damp curls and Vivienne trembled. 

“I have all night, baby,” MC said softly as blew onto her core again for good measure. 

MC watched as Vivienne mouthed the word, not quite saying it.

“What was that?”

“Please!” Vivienne all but growled then promptly buried her face into her arm as if she couldn’t believe she just uttered it.

“Good Girl,” MC smirked as she finally lowered her head.

A slow sweep of her tongue had Vivienne gasping, MC focused her attentions. Her tongue working slow and soft then quick, altering the rhythm without warning. Drinking deeply as her fingers pressed into her girlfriend, thrusting deep then her mouth wrapped around her bundle of nerves.

Vivienne writhed and bucked under her ministrations, her girlfriend was close now so she pressed on, all the teasing gone. 

Her tongue flicked just as her fingers curled and Vivienne was brought to a shuddering climax, her thighs clamped around MC’s head as she rode through the final throes. 

When Vivienne relaxed MC climbed back up her body, her girlfriends eyes were closed, her body limp.

She kissed her again, slow and sweet. Pouring all her emotions into it, needing that connection, Vivienne responded in kind.

“I love you, baby.” MC said softly into the air between them. Reaching up to release her. 

“I love you too,” Vivienne said, cupping her cheeks now that her hands were free before rolling them over.

MC stared up at Vivienne, she had a gleam in her eye and a smirk on her lips and she just New she was in trouble.

“Now it’s my turn.”

Oh yeah. She was in trouble.


End file.
